ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurac
''' '''Homeworld: They grow up and live on Aktorac, but some live on the planet of Aketi. Only the leaders and the Kurac that are high up in the social structure get to live on Aketi. The leaders are there to attend the Assembly of Free System Races. They speak at Assembly of Free System Races on behalf of the Lugaris, but also get their “vote” while discussing galactic laws and events. ' ' Common physical attributes: The Kurac are lizard like creatures that walk on its two hind legs, but run on all four. Their eye color and skin color changes depending on the temperature. They have evolved to change the pigment color of its individual cells to blend into it’s environment, which is usually brown. This helps them hunt the many creatures of their planet for food, clothing, and other luxuries that are sold between them. The Kurac are usually made up of two colors when not blending into it’s environment. Thier main color it usually an orange-yellow, a brown, or a black. Thier other color is spotted on their shoulders and major joints, where spikes extrude their body, and their spine which extends from their head to their tail. Their secondary colors are usually blue, a yellow-red, or a light green. Their spine has an organized separation between each spike. Their children spikes fall out as their adult spikes take their place, like how humans lose their teeth. During this time, they are not allowed to hunt because they use their spikes a lot while fighting. They whip their tail to impale their prey, usually in the spine to hinder their physical movement. While fighting, their secondary color flickers and glows to distract their prey. Because they have a spike on their forehead and their chin, they can open their mouth extremely wide. They do not breath through their mouth because of the sand storms of the desert, so they have gills on their neck that can be aimed either forward or backward so sand cannot enter their lungs. ' ' Religion: The Kurac have three deities that maintain balance of their planet. Literally all Kurac believe in this religion. The Kurac can only communicate through nine prayer shrines that are located on their planet; three shrines per deity. Each deity is known for one “aspect of life” and each Kurac “dedicates” or chooses one of them to follow, but just because you follow on deity does not mean you can not pray to the other. They are all prayed to by all Kurac, but each Kurac chooses one to gain that “aspect of life” to a greater amount than the others. Essentially they are choosing a power to master. Each deity did exist on Actorac but their stories are legends now. Vinden is the goddess of wind. Wind is a large aspect on Aktorac. Most of the Kurac sailors are dedicated to her because wind plays a large role in transportation. She is known for courage. Kurac pray to her to become brave and fearless. Stødig is the god of the land. He is prayed to in the purposes of crops, wildlife, and sand. Some refer to him as the sand god. He is known for steadiness and a logic mind. The Kurac are a very sensible race and they make important decisions based on logic instead of emotion, and Stødig helps them with that. Skygge is the god of light and the sky. He is referred to as the main god who sit above Stødig and Vinden. Some Kurac believe that choosing Skygge to follow will grant you greater powers than Vinden and Stødig. They pray to Skygge for the balance of night and day. He is known for heat, which is important on Aktorac. They pray to him for strength and power. It is believed that Skygge lives within the tallest mountain on Aktorac, which is inaccessible because it floats on the helium ocean and the massive mountain has steep cliffs. This mountain has been floating around the ocean and the Kurac are waiting until it collides with the land so they can find and express their love for him. Some Kurac believe the “Collide” will never happen, and that He does not want to be found. ' ' Culture: The Kurac’s culture is very unique. They try not to get involved in conflict, but this current conflict, the Kurac were attacked by the Phoraxians, so they joined the Assembly of Free System Races to protect their home, on which they did. The Kurac are known for their clothing that they can craft with high quality. Their clothing is known and sold all over the galaxy. They have many settlements on their planet, and each have three rulers who represent and have become a follower in one of the three gods. One follower per god, per settlement is elected by the citizens. Those leaders of the settlement are up to be elected to become a member of the Assembly of Free System Races. To become a follower, the individual must travel to the three shrines of their god and pray which is called “The Journey”. Females and males are equal and they do everything the other gender would. Their houses and settlements are made out of the rock of the planet. Their architecture can become very complex, but they only do that for the shrines and temples. ' ' Education: Their education is based on their religion. Before “The Journey”, they go to school for three years to learn about the gods. Then they choose one and go on their journey. After the Kuracs travel to their respected shrines, they return to one of three schools where they learn abilities and to use their blessings of their gods. ' ' Language: They speak two languages. One they only use while talking to another Kurac. That language is referred to as the god’s breath. The other Language is the common tongue of the Assembly of Free System Races.